


Our Own

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose finds out Tentoo wants kids, which is a very good thing as she has some news for him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> This is to make up for the feels and tears that last week’s fic (Loss of Existence) brought on. It’s all fluff and joy here (unless pregnancy announcement fic isn’t your thing. In which case, this is not the fic for you.)

Rose caught her own reflection in the bathroom mirror as she brushed out her hair. She had been waiting all day for this moment, ever since she saw the test results. She was going to tell him. No telling exactly how he was going to react. She was fairly confident that he would be happy, but the question of what _kind_ of happy made her hesitate as she reached to switch off the light.

Before she did, her eyes landed on her birth control pack. No need for that for a very long time. Her little smile came back as she tucked it in a drawer.

“Rose?” he called from where he was reading in bed.

“Mhmm?” She calmed her nerves and joined him in their lamp lit room.

“On the field trip today, did you notice how many of Tony’s friends had those phone tablet things?” He looked every bit the concerned dad as he set down his book and took off his glasses.

“I think they are called ePads,” she corrected as she climbed into bed next to him.

“Well, I’m very glad Jackie had us stand in for her as classroom volunteers today because I’ve made up my mind about something.”

“What’s that?” she inquired in delight at his seriousness. She loved it when he got worked up about little human things like this. It usually meant he was going to do something extraordinary, or they were about to have a grand adventure to fix said human thing. When the Doctor made up his mind, nothing could stop him. It was beautiful to her. Lost in this train of thought, she almost missed his answer.

“ _Our_ kids are going to know how to communicate without those things. Your dad was right not to let us get Tony one. All that wonder around them, all that life, and there they are, the future of the world, texting on a forest hike! And tweeting and apping and whatever else students do. No. Ours are going to be different. We’re going to teach them about the universe, Rose. Just watch. _They_ won’t trip over roots while taking selfies.”

“Yeah. Wait. What?!” She jolted up to read him properly. She was completely with him until she realized what he didn’t know yet and what he was really saying. He was – in his Time Lord roundabout way – telling her he wanted kids.

“I said, our kids-”

“Yeah, I know,” Rose answered, stupid hormones making her eyes wet. “You do want…?”

“Is that alright?” he asked, a bit uncertain for the first time in the conversation. A watery smile from her assured him, and his confidence rose once more. “Sooner rather than later, if I had a preference. One human life, after all. Not getting any younger, me.”

“Yeah, more than alright...”  

“Good.” He grinned and brushed his fingers down her shoulder. “Just think, if we started trying now, even if it takes a little while, we might have a very special Christmas present.”

“We don’t have to,” Rose giggled at his eyebrow waggling.

“But I want to, really, I-” he began, thinking she needed further reassurance.

“No,” she cut him off. “I mean, we don’t have to wait and try. All day I’ve been… well, I have something to tell you.”

“Oh? Oh!” The Doctor’s eyes went as wide as saucers. She nodded, unsuccessfully attempting to keep a giddy grin off her face until she got the words out. 

 “I’m pregnant, Doctor.”

His wonder and shocked joy could have outshone a supernova. He drew her in close and whispered against her lips.

“Say it again?”

“Pregnant. We’re going to have a baby, you and me.” She kissed him lightly before pulling back a bit and running her fingers through his hair. “And oh, you’re going to be the best dad ever. Couldn’t have picked better out of all the men in creation.”

“Rose,” he breathed her name so tenderly it made tears well up despite her efforts to make them stop. “I can’t believe… After all we… I am the luckiest man to have you, and I’m going to try to live up to that, to be the best dad I can be, every day, for our child,” he promised as the full realization sank in. “Rose! You’re with child!”

“Yeah, I am. Your child. In me right now. Haven’t you been listening?” she teased and took his bottom lip between hers.  

His warm, salty, happy tears mixed with her own, and she quit trying to hold them back. Their kissing gave way to him rolling her underneath him – gently and carefully –and showing her just how much he adored her miraculous life-giving body. Rose felt that the term “making love” had never been more appropriate.

 

_“Crying because you are happy. That’s so very… human.”_


End file.
